Just Ask the Vocaloids?
by rainbowedtri
Summary: Sighing, Kaito rubbed his forehead. "… yeah. Very bad feeling about this."  - A 'Just Ask' fiction. Inspired by the 'Ask Hetalia' fics.
1. Q & A

**Just ask - Sample Len **

* * *

Everything was silent, save the sound of a mechanical pencil scribbling on loose-leaf paper.

"So why are we all gathered here?" Miku asked, faking obliviousness to the screaming voices in the background.

Len rushed up beside her, glaring at Lin as he went off about how he was exhausted, and about how ridiculous the whole thing was.

"I wanted my beauty sleep, but NOOO, you people just think it's funny to schedule an interview at six in the morning!"

Miku roughly shoved him aside, annoyed by the fact that he interrupted her. "Beauty sleep? What kind of dignified young man gets _beauty sleep_?"

"Hey," he said in a defensive tone, "it takes hard work to look this GOOD."

Kaito, Meiko, and Rin appeared, all rubbing their eyes simultaneously.

Rin looked first at her brother, then at Lin. "Hey, what's with all the commotion?"

Lin continued writing their names in her journal, staring up at Rin as she did so.

"Well," she started, pausing a bit as she erased a minor mistake. "Since the number of Vocaloid fans have increased surprisingly, we decided to have a little Q & A. The readers will ask you any question, and you'll have to answer—regardless of what it is."

"… don't you think that's getting a little, well, personal?""

Smirking, Meiko shook her head while throwing her hands up. "We're famous! Personal isn't in our vocabulary anymore."

"So here's the deal." Lin pointed to a little diagram she made representing the weekdays; it had the names of each of the Vocaloids listed on a different day. "The readers will ask you a question—they only get three questions per person each 'chapter', or 'day'. Each Vocaloid member will have to answer the questions directed at them on their turn. Len's up first."

"Wait," he frowned, his mood slightly dampened. "Why me?"

"Because you have a lot of fangirls," she explained.

That produced a cocky smile out of him, which made Rin hit his head out of habit. "Ow! What the h—"

"Can we sleep while Len's personal life is being exposed?" Kaito asked.

Lin shook her head. "Not a chance. You can sit though; there are chairs, you know."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Fine. Not like I'm going to pay attention anyways."

* * *

**Len's Q & A **

**Q : Hey Len. It's me, Lin (the author). Since this is just the first chappie, I thought I'd start of with a sample question. How do you feel?**

He glared at Lin. "What does _this_ mean?"

Instead of returning the glare, she grinned. "Oh, nothing. Jus that this is only practice. The real one's tomorrow—did I mention you're going to have to wake up at the same time?"

"Thanks. A lot."

His voice was layered with sarcasm.

"Just answer the question already!" Rin hollered from her chair.

"Fine. I feel spiffy. Just _spiffy_," he answered, emitting a deadly aura.

**Q : If you were to turn… well, I don't know… gay, would you rather be with Kaito or Gakupo?"**

Kaito's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"WHAT?" Len reacted precisely a few seconds after Kaito.

"You heard it. Now answer."

"Lin, you're _mean_," the blue-haired male whined.

"I know. Now Len, pick."

"But I'm a heterosexual," he complained, trying to avoid answering the awkward question.

"PICK."

He looked down at the floor, and snuck a peek at Meiko and Gakupo.

"I pick Gakupo."

Everyone was silent.

"WHAT?" This time it was Gakupo's turn to react.

He lowered his voice, not raising his head. "Gakupo. That's my choice. He's already feminine enough and he's… "

He meant to say 'sort of pretty', but nothing (not even all the bananas in the world) would ever make him say that. It was just… unknown territory. _Danger._

"Okaaay," Rin said, her eyes darting back and forth between the two males. "This is… strange."

"DAMN IT! IT'S JUST A 'WHAT IF' QUESTION!" Len retorted, his cheeks tinged a light pink. "Not like I'm ever going to go gay for him anyways."

"You should tell him that," Lin responded, pointing to the frozen, purple-haired vocaloid.

His eyes were large and dull, like the light had just been takened away from them. He didn't move an inch, motionless even with Meiko prodding him.

"Now that's what I call mentally traumatized."

**Q : What was your first confession like? (include details)**

"That's it, I'm out."

Len walked over towards the door, ignoring Lin's pleas.

"Come on! You didn't answer it yet!"

"Save it for tomorrow," he sighed, kicking her aside as she grabbed his legs.

"Guys, HELP ME." She motioned the rest of the Vocaloids over, who followed her command obediently.

"Sometimes being the author has it's benefits," she smirked.

"You can't do that!"

"WATCH. ME. _PUNK_."

* * *

**A/N: **I know. I'm in this (which sucks, sorry). = w =

I just needed an interviewer to recite all the questions, and I just didn't feel like making up a random person.

Here's the tl; dr version of everything:

**1. **Each 'day' is a chapter. Len's turn is in the next chap. Show me what you got.

**2. **You have a limit of three questions per chapter.

**3. **You may only ask questions directed towards Len. Wait till the third chapter for someone else.

**4. **Write your questions in the review/comment section.

**5. **Have fun with the questions. They can be random, original, whatevs.


	2. Just ask Len?

**Just ask... Len? - Day One**

* * *

**Len's Q & A**

**Q: When are we getting married? - Prinny Dude**

"Just the thing to start off my day with," Len sighed, and quickly looked at Lin and Rin.

"Maybe when I start farting rainbows."

"Okay, Twelfth of August it is!" Lin wrote the numbers down, grinning excitedly.

* * *

**Q: Len, if you were to save one of the choices from doom, which? Rin or bananas? - Mistress of Matchmaking**

Len looked at Rin with a raised eyebrow.

"Say bananas and Kaito won't be the only one getting run over with a road roller," she warned.

He stayed silent for a moment, depressed by his options. "But," he pouted, "No bananas?"

"NONE."

"Fine… Rin. Because she's cute. And bananas make lame kissing buddies (not that I would know)."

Miku awww'ed. Rin blushed. Meiko looked like she was about to puke.

Kaito frowned. "Why am I getting run over with a road roller?"

**Q: If Rin wasn't your sister, would you date her?**

"Hmmm… if she wasn't my twin, then she would have a different face, right?" he concluded.

"Maybe. If she was hot."

Rin gave him a baleful glare, a maniacal smile spreading on her face.

"Kaito. GET THE BASEBALL BAT NOW."

**Q: If Rin was standing right before you NUDE, what would you do?**

"Scream and point."

**Actual Question: If it meant to save your life, would you kiss Rin for more than five minutes?**

Rin flushed, her cheeks a deep red color. "What kind of—"

"HEY! It's Len's question," Lin scolded.

Several heads turned to see her twin's reaction.

"Um… " he stared back at them awkwardly. "I don't really need an excuse to do it."

* * *

**Q: What WAS your first confession like…? - hamxham**

"This time you have to answer," Meiko reminded him.

Len shuffled his feet awkwardly, focusing his gaze on the floor.

"Um… it was when I was in fourth grade. The girl was really pretty, but she turned me down because she thought I had a sister complex." He took in a deep breath, and hoped no one noticed the little white lie.

Truthfully? He'd never been confessed _to_ before, never mind confessing himself.

**Q: Do you ever find yourself blushing at luka or meiko's *cough* chest area? Be honest. :)**

"Excuse me?" Luka choked on her soda, looking at Len in confusion.

"When did you get here?" Meiko asked, not at all affected by the question.

"When I heard the words 'blushing', 'Luka', and 'chest'!"

"Well why don't you stay and hear the answer?" she suggested, crossing her arms as she stole a peek at the blonde-haired boy.

He was staring up at the ceiling, an 'OH GOD', look on his face. _Why couldn't it be Rin? Then he could've just bluntly answered 'no'._

He had never noticed it before, but as he swiveled his head around, he noticed the comparison of Meiko's and Luka's chest compared to his twin's. Turning around, he felt heat rush to his face.

"Aww, he's blushing!" Miku pointed out.

Gakupo frowned, not liking Len's reaction one bit. He turned and spotted Luka in her chair. This time, he also turned a deep-red. Not long after, Kaito soon followed his gaze, a crimson color slowly coloring his cheeks.

Miku glared at Kaito. Rin glared at Len. Luka and Meiko just looked at everyone sheepishly, letting out nervous laughs.

**Q: Do you find blonde hair and blue eyes… attractive?**

"I guess. I have those traits too, but it's not like I dig myself or anything."

"Maybe you just 'dig' someone who looks uncannily like you," Lin teased him, amused by his startled expression.

"—how? What?" He mumbled something incoherently, and refused to look his twin in the eye.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll apologize beforehand for some of the bluntness in some of these. * A *

Erm, Gakupo next. The samurai-sword loving-eggplant-obsessed person. I officially enabled the anonymous thing as of today.


	3. Just ask Gakupo?

**Just ask... Gakupo?**

* * *

**Gakupo's Q & A**

**Q: If you had to kiss one of the two people to save your life who would it be? Kaito or Taito( his insane twin with the ice pick ) - xxlistlessxslumberxx**

"Err… " he quickly grabbed the hem of his kimono, and gave a compressed sigh.

"I would be much more bothered by the fact that I had kissed a stranger if I pick Taito, since I am not as familiar with him as Kaito. So my dear friend, I apologize beforehand… but I'm going with Kaito."

* * *

**Q: Out of all the presents in the world… why give a girl an EGGPLANT? - lunaprincess21**

"Ah," Gakupo smiled. "The delectable eggplant isn't just prized for it's exquisite taste and texture. The eggplant in itself is quite captivating and alluring, something remarkably catching to the eye. I have attracted a lot of attention with it, and lots of lovely young females have looked my way."

"Who wouldn't," Luka scoffed. "Anyone would get attention if they carried a ten-pound eggplant with them to church. Never mind cradling it and singing 'Hush Little Baby'."

**Q: What is so special about Luka that you fell head over heels with her?**

Luka, Miku, and all the girls looked at Gakupo expectantly. He let out a deep cough, his feet crossed on the chair in an awkward position as he squirmed in his chair.

"Her scent always reminds me of heavy tuna?"

Lin rolled her eyes, and Meiko let out an exasperated sigh.

"Really now," they both said simultaneously, their voices synchronized.

"My belief is that love just happens, regardless of the many things that draws you to the person," he finally answered, getting admiration looks from the two.

**Q: If Luka keeps shooting you down every time you ask her, why don't you just leave her alone and find another girl who would be nicer to eggplants?**

He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, thinking the answer would come quicker to him that way.

"If I give up, then my work would have been for naught. Plus, I don't think I could ever find another lady who would capture my heart so."

Luka started coughing spastically, once again choking on her drink. She looked away, her cheeks tinged with pink.

* * *

**Q: Why do you like eggplants so much? - Owleh**

He faked hurt, as if the question deeply offended him.

"Well what's not to like?"

**Q: How do you feel about Yaoi pairings?**

"While I am not troubled by it, nor do I mind it… can be somewhat disturbing sometimes seeing my face and body… yeah. 'Whatever floats your boat', I believe that is the phrase?" Gakupo smiled, looking pretty satisfied with his answer.

"Pfftt.. I think it's pretty hot," Meiko added.

She received intimidating glares from all the males.

**Q: Do you like tuna?**

Luka flinched at the question, hunger in her eyes. Gakupo looked at her nervously, too scared to refuse.

"I suppose… although I do not mind it, I much rather prefer—"

The pink-haired girl stared at him, her eyes large and her pupils contracted. "You prefer what, Gakupo?" she asked, acid dripping in her voice.

Instead of just lying, he put his hands over his heart, and closed his eyes. For a second he stayed still; motionless and rigid before his form relaxed. His body made a 'thump' sound as it hit the back of the chair, and Lin watched him questionably.

"I think… he just intentionally fainted."

Rin stared at him skeptically, frowning. "Is that even possible?"

* * *

**Q: Why a ponytail… why? - Randompersonwhoisbored**

Gakupo frowned. "Well why ever not? I believe this was in fashion."

"Pffssh, yeah," Rin chaffed, "like five hundred years ago."

**Q: And eggplants… really?**

"If Miss Hatsune gets leeks, why shouldn't I get eggplants?" he said in a defensive tone. "You become pretty attached to one if you just get used to the fact that they don't talk back."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Len groaned. "After hours of you trying to ask the damn thing if it was cold!"

"But," Gakupo pouted. "The poor thing looked sick."

"EGGPLANTS DON'T GET SICK!"

**Q: Have you ever considered being normal for once? Like sit on a chair and read a book or something?**

Sighing heavily, he shrugged. "When you live here with these people," he motioned over towards the rest of the group, "then crazy is the norm."

Miku grinned at Gakupo, while pretending to rub a nonexistent beard.

"Well put my friend, well put. Books are just not satisfying enough."

* * *

**Q: How often do you "Polish Your Sword"? (I just want to see the reaction to this one. XD) - HuumaHummammaHoo**

"Erm… no comment."

**Q: How many bottles of purple hair dye do you use?**

"BOTTLES? BOTTLES—"

"What he means is, he doesn't dye his hair," Kaito interjected. "He considers it an insult to Chelsea."

"Chelsea? Who the hell is Chelsea?" Luka asked.

The blue-haired man looked torn between either keeping his friends secret, or blabbing it to the world. He chose the more interesting option.

"It's what he named his ponytail."

"WHAT KIND OF NO-LIFE FREAK NAMES HIS PONYTAIL?"

* * *

**Q: Do you find eggplants sexy? - hamxham**

"Well, as sexy as a vegetable can be."

**Q: Sexier than Luka?**

"Um… " Pausing for a bit, he looked like he seriously needed to think it over.

"You know what? Screw this! I can't believe I had a crush on you in middle school!" Luka huffed, a little pissed. She stormed out of the room, stomping on the floor dramatically.

"Wait, I apol—EH? YOU WHAT?"

Len gaped, and looked over at the puzzled Gakupo.

"Man, you just blew your chances with the only 'female' you ever had a _chance_ with."

**Q: Now, when you say you carry around that big sword… just which 'sword' are you talking about? *chuckles***

"Is everybody this fascinated with swords?" Gakupo pondered, intrigued.

"It's not just swords they're talking about… " Lin gave a suggestive wink before waiting for his reaction.

"So… Gakupo _number two_?"

"Yes."

"My brother?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "This is what you get for trying to push something perverted onto an innocent fool. No, I didn't mean your brother."

"Oh." He blushed a deep red before muttering something incomprehensible.

* * *

**Q: Do you ever get depressed because Luka can be a little harsh sometimes? (AKA completely ignoring you and all around refusing to go out with you?) - PlushiePlush**

"Well," he started, looking the other way. "It would be a lie for sure if I say I do not mind it. I believe she thinks I can be rather pushy at time."

"Gakupo? Pushy? Please. She should just be happy she doesn't have some idiotic dairy-obsessed guy like Miku, or a flirty incesty thing like with Rin and Len," Meiko stated bluntly, casually ignoring the weird looks she got from the others.

**Q: Is it hard to do your hair in the morning? That pinwheel thingy seems kind of confusing... Not that it's not interesting, just… confusing…**

"Not really. It's something that I enjoy doing, keeping up my appearance and all, so it's always well worth the effort." Gakupo touched a strand of his hair, creasing his eyebrows together.

"Although I suppose it is time-consuming. They do say short hair is much easier to handle (not that I am ever considering cutting my beautiful, silky hair). I truly enjoy styling my hair though."

"Tell me about it," Rin whispered to her twin. "Yesterday I passed the bathroom and heard weird, dark, chuckling sounds. He _enjoys_ it alright."

**Q: How many times have you confessed to Luka?**

Gakupo paused for a moment, thinking back. "I truly cannot recall the amount."

"It must've been a lot," Lin noted.

"You sniff her hair every day on the way to school. Then confess after the first five sniffs, to which she makes some excuse to leave and not just flat out reject you. And this is all because she only dates people whose name begins with the letter 'M'."

"Hey!" Luka looked insulted.

* * *

**Q: Gakupo-san, how long does it take for you to wash, dry, and style your hair? - chaos-music**

"Washing it takes about approximately one hour and thirty minutes. Styling requires a minimum of fifteen or more. Drying takes about only twenty minutes, because I have to share the blow-dryer with Luka."

"DAMN. And you call yourself a man?" Leaning back into his chair, Len shook his head in shame.

"Real men take ten minutes or less. Dude, haven't you ever heard of a shower clock?"

"A what?" Lin and several of the other vocaloids looked confused.

"Shower clock. You know, the little timer thing that makes sure you shower in like, only five minutes?"

"Oh. _That_." She frowned, still not getting it, but trying to not let it show.

"Anyways," Len added, "one hour+ is still too much. And I don't care if the WOMEN'S Kevis 8 shampoo is more effective than the MEN'S! You're (not clearly) but still a male! It's just you and your irrational fear of becoming bald."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I hope the answers were okay. If not... blame Gakupo!

If you favorite, then maybe leave a review? = w =

And just to clear things - you don't really have to have a question to review. Any feedback is nice! o u o

*edit - Pfft. I knew that. JK, thanks hamxham! Next is... (why not do a girl?) Miku.


End file.
